


Feeling

by funfan



Series: Wild Fantasies [7]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chain Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/pseuds/funfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik blew Marco and Auba at the same time in Marco's living room. Auba suggested to move their next encounter to the bedroom. Erik fantasized about Auba taking him and Auba wants that, too. But, what about Marco? Will they become a true 'threesome-couple' at the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Blowing' and sequel-sequel to 'Watching'. We had fun with writing this, hopefully you will have as much fun with reading the third part of our beloved boys. Please, let us know, kudos and comments are love! :-)

“What are we waiting for, then?!”

Auba was left surprised when Erik sprung up, following Marco towards the blonde’s bedroom that the Gabonese could call half his already. He had been afraid that they had tired the young and very eager defender out, but obviously this hadn't been the case. Erik had given his best to pleasure them in a way Auba had never even dreamed of and he wanted to give back something to the brunette. He had seen Erik stare at him or Marco numerous times and he had known exactly how much the defender longed to be with them. Auba wasn’t blind like Marco and he had a much dirtier fantasy than the blonde and the idea of them sharing a bed with Erik had intrigued him. He had only been waiting for the chance to make their dreams come true. And when they had noticed Erik staring at them and more than that, _jerking off and coming_ to the sight of them, he knew instantly that the chance had come. And now, as he saw Erik’s face, flushed from his efforts, he didn’t regret his decision at all.

They walked naked to the bedroom, their bare feet leaving behind prints on the tiles of the floor. It would have been a ridiculous sight at any other time, but their bodies were already humming with lust again, in Marco’s case noticeable only from his heavy breathing, but Erik’s semi-hard cock gave a much more unambiguous sign of his freshly re-found arousal. Auba shook his head amused; Erik was a young man full of energy and hormones, he shouldn’t have expected anything else from him. Their procession entered the bedroom perfused with light, the white sheets glaring and the air filled with a sweet scent of homeliness and security.

Marco moved around with the certainty and placidity of the host, while Erik looked around sheepishly, scratching his leg with his other foot in nervousness. Auba ended the line and watched his two lovers amused. They were both his to get and he was going to get them both. Marco sat down on the bed, spreading his legs wide, grabbing his cock and stroking it slowly. Auba let out a quiet snicker and snaked his arm around Erik’s slim waist, nudging him towards the bed, encouraging him to join the blonde there. The brunette made a few faltering steps, but with each of them, he gained confidence and by the time he got to the bed, he moved as if he had been at home. He lay down on the soft mattress, finding plenty of place next to Marco and Auba climbed on top of the young defender.

Erik closed his eyes and started to take heavy breaths, readying himself for any touch Auba had in mind. “Look at me, handsome.” The striker whispered and Erik obeyed him, his eyelashes bouncing up and down as he blinked a few times, taking in the sight of the Gabonese supporting himself on his arms. “Your eyes are the most beautiful thing about you.” He whispered, planting a chaste kiss right under said organs. “And that including this here.” Auba continued, his fingers brushing over Erik’s cock casually, making the defender whimper.

Their eyes were glued to each other and they shared this intimate moment until they were brought back to reality by Marco’s clearing of his throat. Auba shot him a taxing glance and Marco returned it with a ‘what about me?’ look, although he didn’t look lost, with his right hand wrapped around his manhood and his left one nipping at his nipple. Auba shrugged and jerked his head, signaling to the blonde to join them if he wanted to. Marco knew how Auba felt about him, but Erik still looked tensed and a little bit uneasy and he wanted to show him that he cared about him, too, that this was more than only a one-night-stand for them. He returned his full attention to Erik, bending over him and pressing their lips together. Erik’s were dry and chapped. Auba licked over them quickly before pushing through them, slipping into the sweet cavern of the brunette’s mouth.

Erik let out a moan, but it was swallowed down by Auba’s hungry mouth, with this the bed squeaking under Marco’s shifting weight and crawling behind the Gabonese being the only sound in the room. Auba had spent enough nights with him to know what the winger was up to. Marco wrapped his arms around Auba's waist, starting to kiss his back just like he knew that Auba liked it, soft and tender kisses full of rapt devotion and Auba pressed back into the touch and rubbed his backside against Marco's groin, pulling moans and gasps from him. Auba who had watched Erik's reaction attentively closed his eyes, giving himself to the sensation of being caressed by Marco and caress Erik at the same time. His hands glided along the younger one's flanks causing him to shiver and whimper into their kiss.

Marco's hands found their way around his own waist, traveling deeper and stroking tenderly Auba's pubic hair. Auba's cock bounced happily, but Marco snickered and avoided touching him there on purpose, his fingertips sliding along his loin soft like feathers until he reached Auba's balls, cupping and rolling them in his palms carefully and gently. Auba drew back from Erik's lips, shivering and groaning with need, his fingers roaming feverishly over Erik's sixpack and his well-toned chest muscles. Marco leaned over Auba's shoulder, pressing his lips on Erik's for a quick kiss, before he whispered: “Play with his nipples, handsome. Our tomcat here gets off by his nipples being played thoroughly. We want him to enjoy himself, don't we?”

“Oh yes, we do!” Erik chuckled, a wonderful sound shooting right into Auba's needy cock and when Erik did as he had been told, his fingers pinching Auba's sensitive nubs, Auba shivered helplessly, trapped between his two incredible lovers, pale and oh so smooth skin wrapped around him so nicely. Soon, he was a trembling and quivering mess, Erik stroking, rolling and tickling his hard knobs and Marco stroking his perineum until he thought he might want to crawl out of his skin with his desire and arousal. His cock was so hard that it was almost hurting and he moaned into Erik's deep kiss, his mind dizzy and dazed with lust because of the double stimulation. His nerves were humming and vibrating and his emotions almost overwhelmed him until all he could do was pulling away from both of them and gasping: “Fuck, I want you! I need you – both of you, now!”

Marco stroked his back soothingly. “Don't worry, you will have us, Auba, right away.”

He smiled at him and quickly reached inside the nightstand, getting out a bottle of lube, smearing the liquid over his fingers immediately. Auba reached out towards him, offering his fingers for the same treatment. Marco grinned approvingly pushing a good amount of the liquid on the brown fingers nonetheless.

Erik on his other side took a deep breath again, readying himself for what was coming. Auba noticed immediately the lack of fear in his eyes. He wasn’t going through this for the first time and the striker wondered for a moment who it might have been to take Erik for the first time, feeling a sharp sting of jealousy. After this night, Erik would have forgotten everybody he had had sex with before, Auba would see to that.

His fingers found the brunette’s entrance and it was much wider than his own. His single digit slid in easily and this time, he reached further in search for the young defender’s sweet spot. His task was made harder by Marco who had to loose him up enough for pushing inside him with just one finger for the time being. But, his wonderful boyfriend knew exactly how to do it and circled his needy hole for a while before finally slipping into his tight heat surprisingly easily.

Auba moaned in pleasure and locked his eyes with Erik, both of them experiencing the same feeling. Marco stretched him eagerly, his greediness taking the better of him. He needed to bury himself deep in Auba and the striker could sense it in his movements. He, on the other hand, wanted to feel Erik around him and he couldn’t help but fret that both of them couldn’t get what they needed so badly. And he wanted both, because Marco had always felt so great in him, somehow – right just like coming home after a long day of working.

For a moment it seemed as it was a contest between them, with the first one to get the subject of his desire prepared winning. Luckily, Marco started with a handicap and when Auba could easily push into Erik with three fingers, he decided to take things a step further. He pulled away from Marco’s fingers and quickly grabbed a condom they held in the drawer of the nightstand. Marco pouted, watching him and Auba gave him an apologetic kiss, not wanting his boyfriend to think that he didn't love him any longer. His lips lingered on the soft blonde one's and he deepened the kiss, pushing with his tongue inside Marco's sweet mouth, telling him without words how much he cared for him. When he felt Marco relax, he slowly drew back from his now swollen lips, smiling tenderly at him. “Love you,” he whispered before turning around to Erik once more. The brunette had pushed himself up on all four in the meantime, his perfectly rounded ass high up in the air, his hole gaping hungrily for Auba’s cock. The Gabonese slid on the condom and lined himself up quickly.

“Fuck, handsome, you're so hot!” he moaned, positioning himself the same way for Marco as Erik had done for him, gently pressing against the younger one's back to adjust the perfect height and the rustling sounds of the condom's package and Marco's moan as he lined himself up told Auba that Marco was more than ready for this true threesome.

Their harsh breathing filled the hot and with sex, aftershave and pheromones permeated air, moans and whimpers proving so clearly that all the three of them wanted and needed this badly.

Auba closed his eyes as the head of his pulsing cock nudged against Erik's puckered rosebud, the sensation of slowly sheathing his proud manhood into Erik's secret core too much for Auba to stand the further stimulation of actually watching his cock disappear into Erik. He really didn't want this to be over too soon. Erik let out a strangled cry and Auba stilled his movements, but Erik made clear that it had been a cry of pleasure and not of pain by pushing his ass impatiently against his groin. Auba slipped the rest of the way in, finally buried balls-deep in the young defender he had secretly desired for so long.

“Fuck, you're so tight, handsome. This feels so good, so damn good! Marco what are you waiting for? My poor hole needs to be taken care of by you!” Auba groaned and Marco chuckled breathlessly, grasping his hips tightly and rubbing teasingly with his lube-slicked cock over Auba's quivering hole. “Do you want me to take you? Do you want me to fill your empty ass with my big fat cock? Just tell me how bad you want me to impale you on my dick and maybe, I'll give you what you want,” he teased his lover, his hoarse voice giving his own arousal away. Auba could hear the tenderness the blonde winger felt for him and Marco wanting him to beg aroused him even more. His whole body was tensed with his lust, every cell singing with arousal and the strong feelings he had for both of them.

“Yes, Marco, fuck, yes, I want you to fill me with your big fat cock, just do it! I need you inside me, please!” he pleaded and Erik's frustrated moan was an echo of his own. “Marco, damn it, take him! Let's go on with it!” he demanded and Auba cried out, relieved and startled at the same time as Marco thrust into him, hard and fast, sheathing himself to the hilt inside Auba's waiting ass.

Auba let out a moan that turned into what resembled a contended purr of a cat. The momentum of Marco’s thrust pushed him forward and he unintentionally thrust into the brunette who cried out in surprise and lust as Auba’s cock hit his sweet spot. The Gabonese had wanted to hit it later but his pleasure was much bigger than to be mad at Marco for ruining his plans. Erik clenched tightly around his manhood and Marco still buried deep in him gave him a double stimulation that he hadn’t experienced before and he didn’t think that any two other men could give him the same feeling. He was so hot, sandwiched between the two most beautiful men on earth and he was unable to form a coherent thought or move a bit of his body.

Luckily though, Marco did it for him and he picked up a slow rhythm of hard thrusts, aiming for Auba’s prostate and finding it every single time. The blonde didn’t spare him and his pounding buried him deeper and deeper in Erik and they moaned in unison. Auba could have sworn that a wide grin appeared on Marco’s face as he saw that he could pleasure both of them at the same time although he couldn't see it in his position. Auba was trapped between the two male bodies, becoming a passive observant of the happenings. And to top his ecstasy, Erik decided to meet all of Marco’s thrusts, driving Auba deeper into him whenever he was pushed forward.

He forgot all his barriers and the room was filled with his moans and whimpers as he gave himself to the pleasure he was experiencing. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer but he couldn’t care less about it. He bent a bit forward and wrapped his fingers around the younger one's leaking and throbbing cock. Erik hissed and shuddered violently and Auba realized that the brunette must be as close to his orgasm as he himself. He matched the movements of his hand with Marco’s thrusts that brought each of them closer to the edge, mercilessly and unstoppable.

“You like that, my beautiful tomcat, don't you?” Marco asked, his lips probably curving upwards in a self-satisfied grin Auba knew so well.

Auba mumbled something unintelligible, his tongue neglecting his orders and moving on its own accord. Erik joined him in his heavy panting and after the next few thrusts, he covered Auba’s fingers in the creamy white proof of his climax. He shivered and whimpered, lost in his throes of passion as he instinctively clenched his inner walls around Auba’s cock, pushing the Gabonese striker over the edge, as well, who filled the rubber with his semen in hot fast jets, joining Erik in his moans and shivers for what felt like an eternity. When it was over, all strength left him and he lay down on Erik’s back, his sweat-soaked abdomen and chest sticking to the smooth heated skin of the defender's back.

Marco kept up his relentless punishing thrusts and a few seconds later he followed them into their state of oblivion. Auba reached behind him and grabbed Marco’s ass, pulling him towards himself, making him bury him deeper in him than ever before. Marco cried out in pleasure, his body trembling in the spasms of his orgasm and he joined the heap of their bodies. He waited until his cock softened, only then he slid out of Auba, getting rid of the rubber. The striker followed his example, lying down wasted, soaking the sheets under his body with his sweat and few drops of his release. He rolled over to Marco and pressed their lips together, using the last reserves of energy. Erik watched them sharing the aftermath of their orgasms and then he sat up, crawling towards the edge of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Marco asked, drawing away from Auba's lips. Auba blinked, still dizzy and quivering from the intensity of his orgasm, blindly groping for Erik's wrist to keep him in place.

Erik tried to pull away, his face not showing the happy and stupid grin of complete satisfaction it should show after their shared passion, but a sad and wistful expression. “I'm leaving. We are done here, aren't we? You surely want to be alone now.”

Auba frowned, pulling him back on the mattress again. “Oh no, handsome, you won't go anywhere! I need you to warm me,” he objected, even though his skin was flushed from their passionate encounter. Erik frowned, too, obeying with apparent reluctance and crawling back next beside Auba.

“You have Marco to warm you,” he said, his eyes shining almost golden because of his unshed tears. Auba turned on his side, drawing Marco's arm over his waist until the blonde winger lay snuggled close to his back. They fitted together perfectly, but there had always been something missing – someone missing and Auba now knew exactly what he had missed the entire time. He wrapped his arms close around Erik's body, kissing him tenderly. “Marco warms my back and he does it perfectly. I need you to warm my front, Erik.”

Erik pursed his lips, not sure if Auba was serious. “You will overheat between us rather quickly,” he drawled, his body still tensed. Auba sighed, his fingers caressing the beautiful face of the young defender.

“I won't overheat between you, Erik. Don't get me wrong, I do love your country, but, it's always so damn cold here, even in summer. I'm freezing the entire time and I never seem to get enough warmth to not freeze. Only on the pitch when we're playing football. I need you both to be warm and happy. Please, Erik, give us a try,” he whispered, kissing him again. Erik relaxed only slightly, his eyes darting back and forth between Auba and Marco who had lifted his head up to look at Erik, as well. Marco's hand stroked the Gabonese's hips absentmindedly and Auba could sense that his blonde boyfriend waited for Erik's answer as eagerly as he himself did.

Erik chewed on his bottom lip and Auba's cock stirred again, although the Gabonese felt spent and sated, but Erik's closeness had such a strong effect on him that it surprised Auba. “Do you really want us three to be together? You, too, Marco?” the younger one asked disbelievingly and Auba could feel the movements of Marco vigorously nodding his head behind him.

“Yes, Erik, I want that, too. I want us three to be together,” Marco said, his voice soft and sincere. “I have to admit that I felt uncomfortable by the thought of sharing my boyfriend with anybody else first, even more because I thought that you were interested only in him, but if Auba needs you to be happy, then so be it. Plus, he is right, you are handsome and sweet and desirable and I don't want anybody else than Auba and me to have you, because tonight, I found out that I need you to be completely happy, as well. So please, Erik, give us a try.”

He bent over Auba's back to kiss Erik on his lips and Erik melting against his body and snickering cheerfully as he kissed Marco back told Auba everything he needed to know.

He contentedly closed his eyes, cuddled up between his two beautiful boyfriends, soaking up their warmth and purring himself to sleep like a sated tomcat, knowing that he would never feel cold again, not with Erik and Marco always staying by his side during the long and cold nights of a beautiful country that had finally become his home, because home is where your heart is and Auba's heart would always be with his two wonderful boyfriends Marco and Erik.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the last part, but there will be one more part, because the boys just don't leave us alone. :-)


End file.
